Pierce Jackson and the Philosopher's Stone
by EmiJinx
Summary: Pierce Jackson is the granddaughter of You-Know-Who. She does not know of her Demigod heritage. Follow her as she joins Hogwarts. Fem! Percy, Cunning! Percy, Smart! Percy. If you want pairs, apart from the original ones, please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Pierce's POV**

I've been expelled from school. This time it was in fourth grade. I swear it was an accident. I wasn't aiming at the school bus, but I just had to shoot the cannon ball into it. This resulted in my fourth expulsion in as many years. Brilliant. I was now at home, bored out of my mind. I left my room when I heard my mom arrive. She was finally back, which meant I had a tiny chance of actually being able to ignore disgusting Smelly Gabe.

I was shocked. She was not alone. There was a man standing next to her while fighting the urge to scream Gandalf. He had a long white beard and was wearing very weird robes.

Yup, Gandalf.

"Are you perhaps Miss Jackson?" he asked me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uhh… Yes, Pierce Jackson, sir." I answered. He might dress funny, but there was an air about him that told me that he was to be respected.

His smile lightened up his face, "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchery and wizadry. I am here to officially announce that you have been accepted."

I just stared at him blankly. What? And then, I burst out laughing. Was he serious? He seriously WAS Gandalf!

But when I turned to my mom, she looked dead serious. Oh no. He was serious?

"Pierce, your grandfather, my father, was a wizard. He was indeed a powerful wizard, but he does not hold a good reputation. He was known as the most notorious dark wizard, Lord Voldemort."

I needed time to register this. It was all so new. I knew there was something weird when my hair changed color once. I was so upset at my grade, and then my seatmate's eyes went impossibly big. Next thing I knew, my hair was red. I just assumed Gabe did something to my shampoo.

"So, I am going to this school?" I asked.

"Yes, it is a boarding school in Scotland, but you may travel floo powder." Dumbledore said enthusiastically. He held up a pouch, "Stand in your fireplace and throw this in it whilst naming the place you wish to go to." He then proceeded to giving me a letter.

I looked at the first page:

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Jackson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I snorted; they all had weird names. I turned the page:

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_**

 ** _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Even with my dyslexia, I could tell this would cost a lot. I looked over at my mom, how would she pay for all of this?

She looked at me and gave me a warm smile, "Percy, we will be taking your father's vault. He's special, just give them this key," she handed me a key shaped as a trident, " and they them you're name."

My father? He was lost at sea, I knew that much, but he was a wizard too?

"If you don't mind," Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts, "it would be best if we went and buy all of your equipments now, Miss Jackson? We should head to Diagon Alley."

We made our way to the rundown fireplace. My mom wasn't coming, so I was disappointed. Dumbledore grabbed a fistful of the weird powder, and he said "Diagon Alley!"

Time Skip

We have gotten nearly everything. I just needed my robes and wand. I went in Madam Malkin's shop while Dumbledore went to find me a suiting pet (I liked Gandalf). There were two boys there, around my age. The first looked like a complete snob; blond hair and all, and I immediately knew that I did not like him, at all.

"Hogwarts too?" he asked snootily.

I nodded. The other one gave me a kind smile. He had emerald green eyes with glasses that covered them, and messy black hair. We could have been siblings, we both had green eyes and black hair, but my eyes were a mix between blue and green; sea green. I made sure my hair actually looked presentable, they were curled (naturally, I just made sure they did not look like a bird's nest).

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" Blondie asked again. Luckily for me, I had already asked Dumbledore about everything I should know about Hogwarts, and the basics of the wizarding world.

Knowing my grandfather, I smoothly answered, "Slytherin." Well, it wasn't because I wanted to be in Slytherin. Not at all actually, but after asking all those questions to Dumbledore, it suited me the most. I wanted to be a marine biologist so I'm ambitious, I have cheated quite a lot so I am cunning I consider fraternity a very important thing.

Snob smirked, "So you're a pureblood."

I mean, my dad has a vault in Gringotts, and my mom is a daughter a wizard you wanted to rid the world of everyone but purebloods, so yes, yes I was a pureblood.

My hair turned white as a warning. "Yes, so?"

He stuck out a hand, "Draco Malfoy,"

I turned to the other boy, he lost his smile, so I'm guessing he doesn't like Draco.

I grasped his hand, "Pierce Jackson,"

He seemed shocked by my name. According to Dumbledore, the Jacksons were known for being very big followers of Voldemort. They quickly moved to America when The-Boy-Who-Lived defeated the Dark Lord.

Madam Malkin came and told Draco that he could leave. That left green-eyed boy and me.

"Awfully rude, isn't he?" I tried to start a conversation. The boy slowly nodded. "May I ask your name? I really don't feel like always calling you 'you'."

"My name is Harry Potter." He said shyly.

"Harry Potter?" I repeated. "You're THE Harry Potter? I can't believe I met you!" My hair turned blue, my favorite color, I was happy.

"You are free to go, my dear." Madam Malkin told me, so I left.

I can't believe I met Harry Potter.

 **I know, it looks bad, but I promise that I will try to make it better. If you want me to change some things, please don't hesitate to review/criticize, I will read through and decide to change yes or no (90% chance that I will, this is a free story after all).**

 **Thanks again for reading,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pierce's POV**

Dumbledore and I met outside the pet store. I couldn't help but smile at the animal draped on his shoulders. He had gotten me a snake.

"Professor? I thought we were not allowed to have any other animals but the ones on the list." I frowned.

"Ah, yes Ms Jackson. But I've made special arrangements, you see. Seeing who your grandfather was, I have decided that perhaps it is for the best if you have an animal of your heritage."

The snake's scales were richly black. It had shining lime green eyes that could see through your soul.

' _Are you my new massster_?' it hissed.

' _Rather than a master, I am your friend_." I hissed back.

If snakes could smile, I'm pretty sure this one would be right now.

I took the snake off 'Gandalf's' shoulders and pet it. It seemed to be female.

"I'll name her Iva, it means life, and since she is a part of my new life, I shall name her so." I told Dumbledore.

The twinkle in his eyes was obvious. Iva wrapped herself around my left arm.

We were now heading towards Ollivander's wands. When we entered the store, we were greeted by an old but kind smile.

"First wand, eh?" The old man asked.

I nodded. This was going to be so cool!

He asked me to show my wand arm, which I'm guessing is just my writing arm. I showed him my right arm. Ollivander measured my entire body, which was extremely weird.

"Now, remember, a wand chooses it's owner, not the other way around." He then handed me a box. I flicked the wand inside the box and a gust of wind rushed in and nearly destroyed the other wands.

"Not this one then." Ollivander noted. No kidding.

After 3 wands of almost impending doom, he handed me a wand in a glass case. It was as if he shouldn't have it in his possession.

"Now, be careful, only a special few have been able to get their hands on in wand. Its twin is lost somewhere, but this one still remains. Its core is one of a basilisk's fang. The first owner of its twin is none other than Salazar Slytherin himself."

I honestly did not know if I should be excited or scared. I carefully took the wand out of its case. The wand screamed power, yet was elegant. As I flicked it, blue and green sparks flew out.

Looks like we found my wand.

 **Time Skip**

I was back at home. It has been a few days since my travel to Diagon Alley. I have skimmed through all my books and memorized quite a bit. Dumbledore has enchanted a pair of black hipster glasses to help me with my dyslexia. Today was the day I get to go to Hogwarts, September the 1st. My mom insisted on me flooing to the train station **(AN: I don't know if there's a floo station near the station, probably not, but let's just say there is one)** so I would be able to make friends before I get sorted into whatever house. I packed everything into my trunk and gave my mom a quick kiss. I finally get to go to Hogwarts!

 **Time Skip**

HOW THE HELL WAS I TO FIND PLATFORM 9 ¾?! I mean, the ticket clearly says that it's platform 9 ¾, but I just can't seem to find it. I kept on looking, walked around. This is ridiculous. That's when I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Harry!" I said, trying to get the attention of the boy. He seemed to have heard me since he turned around and gave me a big smile.

"Hi Pierce," he said, "do you know where the platform is?"

I shook my head. He was lost just like I was.

"This place is packed with muggles!" we heard a feminine voice say. Muggles? That's a wizard's word!

Harry and I both hurried and saw kind looking woman and what seem to be her children. Just then two identical boys ran into a wall. Cool!

"Excuse me ma'am?" I decided to try to get her attention. She turned to face me and her features softened. She then turned to Harry.

"First time at Hogwarts?" She asked. We both nodded and she smiled. "Not to worry dears, Ron's new too." We faced a tall ginger kid who looked uncomfortable in his own skin. "You see, you just have to run into that wall."

Random woman tells you to run into a wall, seems legit. Harry seemed to trust her enough since he just ran straight into the wall. I went in after him.

It felt as if I just passed through thin air. And bumped into someone.

"Owww!" I yelped.

I looked up to see the identical boys I saw earlier and Harry. Unlike Harry, my stuff hadn't fallen, but I was face first in the floor.

I glared at Harry. "Thanks a lot." He just looked sheepish. The two boys stared at Harry.

"Are you perhaps, Harry Potter?" one of them asked, eying his scar. Harry just nodded. "Wicked." The other said. Wicked? The kid's parents were murdered that night too!

"Fred! George!" I heard the same woman call out. The boys rushed towards the source of the voice.

"Harry, would you like to sit with me?" I asked. I figured he could be my first friend.

"Yes, that would be nice," he answered, a kind smile spreading on his face. I bet it was contagious because next thing I knew I was smiling too. And of course my hair turned purple; compassion.

We managed to find and empty compartment, lucky us. There was a knock on the door, and we found tall ginger again.

"Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full." He asked.

Harry and I both looked at each other, and we let out a chorus of yes.

"Ron Weasley," he introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry followed his lead. Ron seemed shocked by that.

"Are you really? Do you have the…umm…you know?" Ron asked. Harry lifted his hair, and I could see a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked," Ron muttered. Then he turned to me and asked, "And you? Who are you?"

I stuck out my hand, "Pierce Jackson,"

I saw his eyes narrow at the mention of my surname. I narrowed my eyes as well. He was one of those judgmental guys.

"Don't worry," I hissed angrily, "I have no intention of following old grandfather."

Ron's eyes widen at that. What have I just done?

"How are you two sitting in the same compartment then?" He asked, miffed. Harry just looked confused, "Following who?"

I gritted my teeth, "The Dark Lord,"

Harry just stared at me, "You mean Voldemort?" he asked. I flinched; he really did say the name. "You're saying that he's you're grandfather?"

"He is, but I don't like his idea of ruling over muggles. Find it disgusting, really." I answered. Please don't let him hate me.

That's when I felt movement on my left arm; Iva's awake.

' _Master, are you alright_?' she hissed. I quickly nodded, dismissing her. Ron looked scared and Harry just looked as if he… understood?

I quickly looked at him and tilted my head towards my snake and mouthed: You too?

Harry just nodded. He's parselmouth. He can speak parseltongue. Now that's a shocker.

 **Time Skip**

Turns out Ron wasn't that bad. We had our few arguments on Quidditch and Houses; otherwise we actually quite got along. It seems as if Harry, Ron and I are going to be good friends, at least I hoped so.

A girl just suddenly barged in, and I was thankful for my looks. It wasn't that she was ugly, it's just with my face shape, her features would look horrendous on me. Her hair was bushy and she had bucked teeth. She wasn't ugly or pretty, just average, and that is enough to boost my confidence.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville has lost his." Great, she was bossy.

It just so happened that she barged in when Ron was doing to show a failed spell to us.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Do show." She said. Yup, don't like her already.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron tried to perform the spell on his rat. His rat stayed brown.

"Not very effective, is it?" the girl asked. "I've tried a few spells myself, and they've all worked for me." She boasted. She looked at Harry and took her wand out, "Oculus Reparo," she casted the spell. Harry's glasses fixed themselves. The girl seems to have gotten a good look at Harry.

"Holy crickets! You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, "I'm Hermione Granger." She turned to Ron and me, "And you are?"

"Pierce Jackson,"

"Ron Weasley," we both said at the same time. Hermione scrunched up her nose, "Pleasure," she said disdainfully.

She finally decided to leave the compartment, thank god. The guys and I went back to whatever we wanted to talk about, when the compartment door opened again. This time it showed Draco with two thug looking guys.

"I heard that Harry Potter is in this compartment." He said, keeping his eyes on me, as if saying 'We'll talk later'. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron sniggered and hid it under a very unsuccessful cough. Draco seemed offended.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" he asked fumingly, "No need to introduce yourself, you must be a Weasley. My father told me you all had red hair." He retorted.

He then stuck out his hand at Harry, "There are different sorts of wizard families, you'll find some better than others." Oh, ouch.

Harry just stared at Draco's hand, and looked back at Draco, "I think I can figure it out myself, thank you." And I thought what Draco said was hurtful. Good one Harry.

Draco's cheeks went a tiny bit pink, before replying, "I'll be careful with what I say, Potter, or you'll end up the same way your parents did."

Oh, now he did it. I stood up and stuck out my hand. "Remember me? Pierce Jackson," I said coldly. Draco just stared at my hand, and then shook it.

"How could I forget the first metamorphmagus I've met?" He asked.

I looked at him, almost disbelieving. Was he actually being rude or kind? I can't even tell.

"I would offer to be your friend if you leave this compartment with not problems, would that be alright?" I told him.

Draco seemed to consider it, and then he and his goons left.

Safe, for now at least.

 **Hi guys. Yeah, I'm honestly getting myself confused with my own story, but for some reason I like it. Might not be the case with all of you, so criticism is perfectly fine, as long as it's not rude hate. Anyway, please leave in the reviews who I should pair Pierce with. Thanks for Reading!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right. So I got a request to make a male Annabeth, a genderbent Percabeth. It's a brilliant idea, but if I do that, we'll have to wait for the end of second year, so I'll be hinting other ships.**

 **Right, so now we have:**

 **Genderbent Percabeth: 1**

 **Draco/Pierce: 1**

 **Blaise/Pierce: 1**

 **And for the person who called me a loser for an honest mistake, I think I've noticed and I was in the process of changing it, I do not need your negativity if you're going to use it for harassment.**

 **Pierce's POV**

We finally arrived at Hogwarts. When we got off the train, there was an extremely tall man.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. You know what? I'm not even going to bother with all the weird names.

"Firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid told us. We all went on boats over a lake; not THAT was wicked.

So we arrived in a hallway of Hogwarts. The castle was huge and I wondered how I wouldn't get lost in here.

There was a strict looking lady over there.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told us.

After a lecture that I barely paid attention to, we entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was exactly like the sky.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside, I read it in Hogwarts a History." I heard a know-it-all say. Don't we all know who that is.

There was a hat on a stool, and it just started… singing?

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Wow, that was weird. It wasn't bad, just extremely weird. I actually quite enjoyed it. So this hat was going to sort us? I don't know why Ron was getting worked up. Then again, after meeting his brothers, I could probably know why.

"Abbott, Hannah," McGonagall called out. A girl with pigtails skipped up to the stool, and the professor put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" there was a loud cheering from people wearing yellow and black striped ties, presumably Hufflepuffs.

"Bones, Susan," another girl sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were many Hufflepuffs. A girl called Lavender Brown was called next, and she was the first to get sorted in Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione," oh, it was her turn.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She managed to get into Gryffindor? Well, that she teach me a lesson for judging a book by its cover. But to my defense, she started it. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I nearly missed my name.

"Jackson, Pierce," there were a bunch of whispers. Great. I made my way towards the stool and when I sat down, McGonagall put the hat on my head.

 _"Ahh, I've never seen one of your kind in this school."_ A voice said in my head.

'What do you mean "my kind'?' I asked in my head

 _"I am afraid that I am not capable of giving you that sort of information, or you shall be in great danger."_

'Right, thanks for the warning.' Well, this was going to be bothersome.

 _"Hmm, loyal, but only to those you open your heart to. Fraternity it seems. Brave, but not reckless. Not so intelligent, it is rather street smart. And you've cheated your way through many things. Pretty ambitious as well. You will make and amazing leader, I think best be…"_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Oh, yay. Way to ruin my friendship with Ron and Harry. Ron made it pretty clear that he will never be friends with a Slytherin, and Harry seemed to agree. I sat next to a girl; I think Daphne was her name. I turned to look at Ron and Harry. Ron looked disgusted while Harry gave a small sad smile.

"Malfoy, Draco,"

Oh right, I forgot that there was him. The hat barely even touched his head when in screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

He walked towards me and sat next to me. Shocker.

"Glad you're in Slytherin. Wouldn't want to be friends with Hufflepuff, much less Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is tolerable."

"Potter, Harry," This time, there were much more whispers than my turn. Everyone was excited to see the boy who banished the Dark Lord as a baby.

When Harry sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head, his eyes just got bigger. After what seemed two minutes, I could see him whispering: not Slytherin, not Slytherin, over and over again. I couldn't help but get hurt. I turned my head and ignored him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the whole Gryffindor table was in cheers, and I saw the two twins from the station cheer "We've got Potter!"

He just shunned me. Just like that. He shunned me so quickly.

"Jackson, are you okay?" I heard Daphne ask me.

Oh, we were going to play games, Potter? Game on.

"Nothing is wrong Greengrass," I drawled, "I'm just surprised as to how many people are cheering for a boy who managed to defeat the Dark Lord, yet he hangs out with people such as the Weasleys."

As soon as that left my mouth, I regretted it. The whole Slytherin table was laughing, and when I glimpsed back to the Gryffindor table, I saw Harry staring at me, hurt clear in his eyes.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. We were finally at the last person.

"Zabini, Blaise," He was a bit like Malfoy, he stood out. But unlike Malfoy, he didn't seem as prejudiced.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I thought Hogwarts was going to be fun, but now I'm not so sure.

 **Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, but I was a bit busy yesterday.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! My excuses of posting a bit late. So, Pierce is sorted into Slytherin, and her friendship with Ron and Harry is on edge right now.**

 **The Poll is now at:**

 **Genderbent Percabeth: 3**

 **Draco/Pierce: 1**

 **Blaise/Pierce: 1**

 **Genderbent Percabeth is now is the lead. Please Enjoy!**

 **Pierce's POV:**

Once every first year was sorted, Dumbledore let everyone sing a cringe worthy song:

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone sang in different tunes and melodies. The last ones to finish singing were the ginger twins, who sang it as a funeral song.

Dumbledore got all serious.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

I take back saying serious, this guy was absolutely bonkers. I just burst out laughing.

Suddenly, food appeared all over the table. There was so much food I could drool. Too bad none of them were blue, then we'll be talking about a lifetime deal.

Draco tried talking to me about something that I could barely care about. That guy is clingier than toddlers to Elmo. Explains why he's so childish and spoilt.

I looked over to Blaise; he too seemed equally bored.

"Malfoy," I say, "Which Quidditch is your favorite."

Thus was born a heated argument. Blaise soon joined in. Draco trying to convince me his team was better by listing strong players, Blaise looking into team strategy and me going for the best team.

You know what? Malfoy wasn't that bad, yet. Still a brat.

 **Time Skip**

Why? WHY? Why do we have to get up at 6:30? It's too early! Daphne quite literally had to pull me off my bed to wake me up. Jerk.

Breakfast was at 7:00, yet these guys have to wake up THIRTY MINUTES earlier?! Gosh.

Class started at 9:45, with Charms. Looks like we were stuck with the Gryffindors in all our classes.

 **(AN: I wanted to follow Harry's timeline as well, and there is no specific Slytherin timetable, only Gryffindor)**

Well, I'll have Harry and Ron glaring at me the whole day! Whoopee!

 **Time Skip**

I hurried into Charms, only one minute until I'm late. I got on time, luckily. I looked over; there was a seat next to Malfoy. I would've much preferred sitting next to Blaise, but he has betrayed me and sat next to Nott. I took my seat next to Draco and he did not successfully hide his triumphant smirk.

I did what a normal person would have; I stomped hard on his foot. My turn to smirk while he winced. Payback.

Charms was fun. Professor Flitwick was very nice. We had History of Magic next. I was never good in History, so this will be interesting.

 **Time Skip**

Never mind, not interesting. Boring was the right word. Downright boring. I could barely stay up for a minute before snoozing off. Daphne tried desperately to keep my awake but failed miserably since she also fell asleep. The only thing that kept me awake was passing notes with Blaise on how boring this class was. Which caused us to fall asleep again.

I am now hoping that Transfiguration will be more interesting.

 **Time Skip**

I was right this time. It was much more interesting. Well, not exactly the class, the session was. McGonagall transfigured into a cat, and while in her cat form, Harry and Ron burst into the classroom.

"Thank Goodness Professor isn't here yet!" Ron exclaimed, not knowing that the teacher was the cat right beside him. McGonagall turned back into a human.

I had a good laugh at this. I may have laughed a bit too loudly because Ron shot me a deadly scowl. Well, as deadly as his scowl can get, which is not very much.

 **Time Skip**

I think I would have enjoyed DADA, if it weren't for the stuttering. I couldn't even focus on the subject due to Malfoy's constant sniggering. I'll like to see him sniggering if he got a stutter. How I decided to be friends with him to defend to traitorous friends, I do not know.

 **Time Skip**

We had a break now, so I decided to go do my homework in the library. Mainly because now I actually could read, I might put a little effort into it. Too bad magic wasn't made public, otherwise I would copy my transfiguration essay from the Internet. That'll save me a lot of time. We just had to read for Charms and DADA. I'm just going to ignore History of Magic. I'm not going to read those books.

When I arrived at the library, guess who was there? Granger. Just my luck. I quickly shook my head. I could ask her to help me with my essay. After all, she's such a know it all.

I, honestly, was a bit jealous of her right now. If I was in her house, maybe I could have still be friends with Ron and Harry, and not disregarded by the whole school.

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Critics are perfectly fine as long they're not insults.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So, I've read all of the reviews, and thank you guys for the support and the ideas.**

 **So the Poll is now at:**

 **Genderbent Percabeth: 5**

 **Draco/Pierce: 3**

 **Blaise/Pierce: 2**

 **Harry/Pierce/Draco: 1**

 **Percabeth: 1**

 **The Poll is up until the third story (After the Chamber of Secrets) so don't worry if I make hints about some other relationships; I'm only planning on shipping after Camp Half-blood. If your ship does not happen, do not fret; I will be making spin-offs (just shorter than the original stories).**

 **Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!**

 **Pierce's POV:**

I might be angry with Harry, but what Snape did was out of line. I mean, how could he?

We were in potions. Since Blaise sat next to Nott, and Daphne left me for Moon, I was stuck with Draco. The guy's a good friend, I'll give him that; he's just rude to everyone who isn't.

Class started and here entered a gloomy looking guy. He had greasy hair and creepy obsidian eyes. He was calling out names.

"Ah, Harry Potter, our new celebrity." He droned. I have now dubbed him bat robot. Fitting right? Never mind.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking." Well, that was one way of putting it. I was totally looking forward to this. Anything with water is in my fav-book.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, …"

I totally dozed off after that, not because it was boring, it was because my ADHD was acting up. Awesome.

My attention snapped back when Snape suddenly barked, "Potter!"

"What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry? You're screwed.

Harry looked completely lost, "I don't know, sir," was his response.

"Tut tut," Snape sneered. "Clearly fame isn't everything."

Okay, now that was rude. I could hear Draco snickering beside me. Of course he would be happy, after Harry completely humiliated him. I would help Harry, but honestly, I don't even think that was a first year question since I haven't seen it in the books. But Hermione, of course she knows, she's a walking textbook.

"Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry repeated.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming to Hogwarts, eh, Potter?" Snape drawled. Wow, that guy was nasty.

Harry just scowled.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?"

Oh come on Harry, you had to know that one. Hermione was basically off her chair while Draco was near tears of laughter. Git.

"I don't know, sir. Why don't you ask Hermione, she seems to know."

Now I remember why I liked him.

"To answer my questions; if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would get a Draught of the Living Death. Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane is the same plant, which also goes by aconite. Well? Why aren't any of you noting this down?"

I quickly jotted down everything he said. By jotting down everything he said, I meant I was just copying Draco. He actually CAN be useful.

"And that is one point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Snape said. "Today you will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils. It's easy enough that a toddler could do it, so I expect no mistakes. You will divide into pairs. The recipe can be found in _Magical Drafts & Potions_. You may begin."

I quickly put on my dyslexia glasses. Thank goodness for Gandalf's understanding.

"Right," I turned to Malfoy, "What do we need?"

We both started working on our potion. Draco was taking care of the measurements and I was putting the ingredients in and stirring. Making sure everything was perfectly stirred (meaning I just followed my gut), I took the cauldron off the fire and Draco finally added the porcupine quills. We finished just as Snape came to check on how we were doing. He gave us a curt nod.

"Impressive, Malfoy and…?"

"Jackson, sir."

He awarded us ten points and went to check on other students.

He walked over to Longbottom and Finnigan. Longbottom has managed to melt Finnigan's cauldron. The potion formed a puddle on the floor, and two Gryffindor girls, not paying attention, stepped on it as it burned holes in their shoes. Longbottom, who was covered in the incomplete potion, started developing nasty boils.

"Idiot boy!" Snape brandished his wand and the potion disappeared. "I supposed you added porcupine quills before you took the cauldron of the fire?"

Thank goodness I remembered.

Longbottom whimpered, boils appearing on his nose.

Snape turned to Finnigan. "You, take him to the hospital wing," he ordered. Finnigan quickly dragged Longbottom out of the classroom.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him? Thought you would look good if he made a fool out himself? That's another point lost from Gryffindor."

I just stared at Snape. He couldn't be serious, now could he? Him zoning Harry from the whole class was completely crazy.

Harry locked eyes with me, and I gave him a sympathetic smile, to which he ignored. Right, he remembered the incident at dinner. Couldn't blame him. He just glared past me, at Draco. Draco did what he normally does, he sneered. If looks could kill, Malfoy would be ten feet under the ground right now. Harry was beyond mad, and Draco might as well be The-Boy-Who-Died by The-Boy-Who-Lived.

When class finished, I quickly followed after Harry.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!"

He whirled around, scowling at me.

"What do you want, Jackson?"

I winced. The venom in his voice was evident.

"Look," I started, "I'm sorry about what I said, alright? But you know, Slytherin isn't all bad."

Harry looked at me, a blank face. Then the corner of his lips started to curl up a bit.

"Apology accepted. But we will have to keep our friendship a secret, Ron would be extremely mad at me, and I don't think Malfoy would be any better."

Now that was fine with me.

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I'm updating sooner than usual. I had free time, so I'll put it to good use.**

 **The Poll now stands at:**

 **Genderbent Percabeth: 5**

 **Draco/Pierce: 5**

 **Blaise/Pierce: 2**

 **Harry/Pierce/Draco: 1**

 **Percabeth: 1**

 **Draco/Pierce and Genderbent Percabeth are now tied!**

 **Pierce's POV:**

Thursday; great day if you asked me. But right now, not a great day. Why? We had flying today. I was not scared of heights. But I was terrified of flying. It's just a thing in the back of my head that keeps telling me NO. And now? I had to fly.

Draco kept on telling us stories of how he narrowly missed muggle contraptions and such. My opinion? Load of bull. But hey, he's my friend, I'll tell him the truth when it's been proven.

We each stood by a broom lying on the grass.

"Stick your dominant hand over your broom and say 'up'." Madam Hooch instructed.

I sighed. I had to calm down. If I kept on getting nervous, it'll lead me nowhere.

"Up!" I ordered the broom. The broom flew straight into my hand. Thank Goodness.

I looked around seeing that Harry and Draco had also succeeded. Ron's broom flew straight to his face, and I couldn't hold back a snicker. Cue me earning a glare, so I stuck out my tongue and mouthed 'You jelly?'.

Hermione's broom just kept on rolling on the ground. Blaise's broom moved up, but didn't reach his hand. When Blaise did it a second time, he got it.

"Now that you have your broom, I want you to grip it firmly." Madam Hooch showed us the way we should be holding it.

She then passed by the rows making sure we did it correctly. I barely held back my laugh when she told Draco that he had been doing it wrong for years.

Madam Hooch seemed glad now.

"Alright, when I blow my whistle on the count to three, push on the ground, hard." She said, looking at us expectantly.

"One… Two…"

It seems that Longbottom was too jumpy, since he already kicked off at two.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted.

Neville kept on frantically repeating "Down! Down!" but he kept on shooting upwards. Suddenly he lost his gripped and slip sideways.

"Broken wrist." Hooch mumbled. "Come boy, it's alright. Up you go." She motioned him to get up. "None of you are to me while I get this boy to the Hospital Wing! If I see a single broom in the air with a person riding it, you will leave Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch."

Not a problem with me, at all.

When Hooch left, all the Slytherins started laughing. The loudest laughter was from Draco. I shot him a warning look, which he completely ignored.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He said between laughter.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Parkinson mocked. "I never thought you liked fat little crybabies, Parvati!"

I mumbled, "The only fat crybaby here is you…"

"Look!" Draco said, darting forward to something shiny in the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!"

Harry looked furious, "Give it here, Malfoy." He spoke quietly, yet you could tell he meant business.

"I think I'll hide it somewhere," Malfoy smirked nastily. "How about… up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry shouted. I knew where this was going. Draco was baiting him.

Draco got on his broom and shot up into the sky. This is going to be way off subject, but hey, he was a decent flyer. Not that I would be any better.

"Come and get it Potter!" he taunted.

Harry reached for his broom.

"No!" Hermione scolded. "You heard what Madam Hooch said! You'll get in trouble!" Yeah, sorry Hermione, but nobody is going to listen to you. He's too damn mad.

Harry got his broom and followed Malfoy. I raised a brow; he was probably better than Malfoy. He made it seem… fun.

I'm so sorry Harry, but if our friendship is going to be a secret, I have to help my public friendship, in public. While I do that, I might be able to convince Harry to come down. I swear, this is the dumbest thing I would ever do in my entire life.

I grabbed my broom and zoomed up towards them. Worse. Decision. Ever. But it was so fun. Not as fun as swimming though, but the sensation was similar. I was directly behind Harry.

Draco saw me and grinned. He threw the object at me, and I caught it. He then made his way down to where the others were. It was now Harry and I.

I had to keep up this act.

"Want it, Potter? Go get it!" I threw the object with all my strength. That will get him to go down. Maybe I put in too much strength, because next thing I knew, the object was practically invisible. Oh no.

"Harry! No!" but it was too late. He raced downwards. Just a few centimeters from the grass, he soared up, holding something in his hand.

He caught it! I sighed, making my way down. It was too late. McGonagall was there, looking at both Harry and I.

"HARRY POTTER! PIERCE JACKSON!"

I flinched. I was so doomed.

"Never in all my years – incredibly dangerous, the both of you – might have broken something-"

Parvati spoke up. "It wasn't his fault-"

"Silence, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy also-"

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Mr Potter and Ms Jackson, come with me."

And now? We were standing in a room with two older guys. What was going on?

"Wood, I heard that you were in need for a seeker in the Gryffindor team. I'm telling you, Harry will be able to take up the role." McGonagall said.

What?

"Flint, since Pucey has gotten a permanent ban from Quidditch for bad behavior, you are a chaser short. Ms Jackson's throw was impeccable, definitely Quidditch material."

She kept on ranting on about our skills. Wood seemed stoked, Flint just looked at me expectantly.

Well, wasn't this peachy?

 **Right! Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was hard to come up with a good chapter to follow the last one, so I'm sorry if it's a bit weird.**

 **Anyway, here's the Poll:**

 **Draco/Pierce: 9**

 **Genderbent Percabeth: 6**

 **Blaise/Pierce: 2**

 **Harry/Pierce/Draco: 2**

 **Percabeth: 1**

 **Harry/Pierce: 1**

 **Jason/Pierce: 1**

 **Luke/Pierce: 1**

 **So Draco/Pierce is now in the lead. I was thinking of maybe closing the Poll at the end of this story, since keeping up with all the votes while writing the next story is going to be pretty messy. I've mentioned this before, don't worry if your vote doesn't win, there will be a spinoff story for all of the above, it's just going to mean slower updating because my priority will be the main one.**

 **Here's the new chapter, and believe me when I say it was hard.**

 **Pierce's POV**

I managed to steer clear of trouble AND got awarded for breaking a rule. Sweet.

That guy, Wood, was practically skipping when he learnt Harry was going to be his Seeker.

Flint? He wasn't exactly stoked to have a first year, especially a "girl", on his team. But after what McGonagall has told him about me, he seemed slightly less angry. Key word being "slightly". Either that or the scowl on his face was permanent. I was hoping for the latter.

McGonagall told us to keep it a secret from other first years, or all of them would be racing to joining Quidditch team.

We were sent back to dinner. I looked over at Blaise, Daphne and Draco. With the grin on my face, I'm pretty sure they got the message: I'm not expelled.

Before I could even sit down, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle made their way to the Gryffindor table. Really? He was really going to cause havoc now? Out of all times?

I quickly followed him, making sure he wasn't going to do something stupid. Nevermind, he was most definitely going to do something stupid. I was just there to stop it if it went too far.

Draco walked over to Harry and stood in front of him.

"Having your last meal here before you go back on the train to those muggles, Potter?" He sneered.

Harry looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, "You're much more braver now that you have your bodyguards with you, Malfoy."

Draco flushed at that, very well put, remark.

"I can take you on myself." He seethed. "Wizard's duel, tonight, midnight, Trophy room."

Harry just looked confused.

Ron, obviously, opened his mouth to answer him, "He accepts. I'm his second, who's yours?"

I looked at Draco. _'Don't you dare put me in this mess.'_

"Pierce." I just face palmed there. Of course he chose me since I'm pretty good with spells. They just come naturally.

Ron glared at me, and I grinned sheepishly. I'll have to see what being second means. From the name, I'm guessing it means when someone gets injured or something.

Even if it meant that I had to fight Ron, I was fairly confident that I'm stronger.

Back in the Dungeons, Draco and I were having a very mature conversation.

"How come YOU'RE playing for the Quidditch team?" He scowled.

"Oh, no, I TOTALLY wanted to get caught by McGonagall." I retorted sarcastically.

"You still get to play!"

"That was my first time ever flying!"

Draco just stared wide-eyed at me.

"No way… That was your first? You're a natural!" He was beyond shocked.

His mood changed pretty quickly, considering five seconds ago he was being a jealous prat.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Look, don't tell anyone. I'm already going to have trouble with Flint being sexist. I don't need the whole house wanting to crucify me for receiving special treatment."

Draco nodded. One thing we Slytherin do is stick together. If we're close enough to the person, we might as well be Hufflepuffs.

Draco's told me that he has told Filch about students about to break curfew to go in the Trophy room.

I quickly tied a message to Iva and sent it to Hermione. If I sent it to Harry, it would cause suspicion. Sending it to Hermione, though, won't be that big of a deal. She doesn't really have that many friends to be around, so they won't question her.

I just hoped that she received it on time.

 **Time Skip**

 **(trust me, this time I'm skipping out details; unless you want me writing about sleeping, turning in all directions)**

The next morning, I woke up with Iva on my face. Ugh, bad snake. I quickly fed her a snack.

There was another message tied onto her. It was from Harry.

"Pierce,

Thanks for the warning, but we had already left our dorms by the time Hermione received it. She snuck out after us to warn us. But it was too late.

Don't worry, Filch did not catch us. She made it just in time for that.

Promise me you won't come charging at me after you've read this. We went in the forbidden corridor. It was a bad idea, since there was a huge dog there. It had three heads! There was a trapdoor under its foot; I'm guessing it's guarding something.

Please don't freak out,

Harry"

He just wrote all that and expected me not to question him anymore? Boy, was he wrong about that. Damn that stupid Gryffindor bravery of his. On one side he almost got expelled, and on the other he was going to be dog chow.

What am I going to do with him?

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Yes, there was a Time Skip, but there was a reason behind it this time.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I suggest you leaving ideas in PM so I will be able to answer directly.**

 **So now, for the Poll:**

 **Draco/Pierce: 12**

 **Genderbent Percabeth: 10**

 **Harry/Pierce/Draco: 3**

 **Percabeth: 3**

 **Pierce/Blaise: 2**

 **Luke/Pierce: 2**

 **Jason/Pierce: 1**

 **Nico/Pierce: 1**

 **Leo/Pierce: 1**

 **That's a lot of ships! Wow, I hope that I'll be able to keep up with all of this, especially with my tests next year. But that means that this'll be practice for English! Plus I get to have fun at the same time.**

 **Here's the Chapter:**

 **Pierce's POV**

Harry. Is. So. Dumb.

I mean, yeah, I'm happy he's safe and all; but that's not an excuse! A damned dog almost killed him. And the way he wrote that letter, it's seemed as if he brushed the dog aside and worried more about the trapdoor. Honestly, he's worrying about the wrong things! It's just like Granger; getting expelled is worse than dying for her.

I had training with Flint today. Not looking forward to that. I received a Nimbus 2000 from an anonymous person. Snape made sure there weren't any jinxes on it. It was perfectly clean.

The only clue I got from this mysterious sender was:

 _"I hope you'll do well,_

 _-P"_

Now who the hell was P?

Anyway, back to training. After Harry was done training with Wood, it was my turn to train with Flint. Cheery…

Flint just through a big red ball at me and told me to try to get pass him and shoot it in one of the hoops. So I did. I hopped on my broom and zoomed into the sky. Flint flew and was directly in front of me. I quickly rolled my broom around and dived under him, cutting him by surprise. He caught up not so long after the shock. I did something completely dumb; I shot the ball in the center of the field. It went directly in the highest hoop.

As I flew down, I heard Flint muttering about sheer luck. Git. He then proceeded to explaining what each ball did and all. To be honest, I already knew all of it thanks to Draco and Blaise's constant arguments.

Draco kept on bragging on about how he was an amazing seeker. He could be good, I'll give him that, but what Harry did? Now THAT was amazing. Blaise isn't one to always play Quidditch, but he had no problem with it. According to him, he liked playing keep or beater. Notice the difference in egos?

When we were done training, we went back to the Dining Hall.

I quickly sat down next to Daphne.

"Hey," she said, "can you help me with the essay in History of Magic? I barely paid attention."

I scoffed, "If you didn't pay attention, I'm pretty sure I wasn't even in the room. I have ADHD, my attention span is limited."

She did seem genuinely sad, but it's not like I could do anything. Oh wait, I can.

"I could ask Granger, she's actually quite fond of me."

Daphne cringed at the mention of Hermione.

"The mudblood? I'd rather sit through another History of Magic class." She hissed. "Besides, she's too busy crying because of Weasley. Saw her run to the toilets, sobbing, and Weasley shrugging."

I stared at her in silence. I quickly stood up and rushed to the toilets. I might not like her that much, but no one should be treated that way.

I arrived in the toilet, hearing sobs.

"Hermione?" I called.

There was a sniffle and a mumble, which I assumed was a "here". Hermione came out of the stall. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. What did Weasley do this time?

"What happened?" I asked.

"R-Ron told S-Seamus and Harry t-that I… I was a know-it-all a-and that I had no friends. He's r-right; I don't."

I sighed sadly. "Hey, look at me. You do have a friend. I'm your friend. He's just jealous because you are smarter than him. Now lets go get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Hermione nodded slowly, smiling a bit. And for that moment there, I saw a broken girl, a reflection of myself. I've dealt with bullying as well, and the face she put on was all an act to hide her pain.

I wiped Hermione's tears off her face and cleaned it up with water. I didn't have a towel, so I just used my sleeve to dry it up.

Suddenly we heard a noise behind us. I turned around to see the ugliest thing EVER. Wait no, scratch that, Parkinson was the ugliest thing ever. I turned around to see the second ugliest thing ever.

The thing was massive and holding a club. A troll. Hermione's breath hitched. Oh man, we were troll chow.

The door burst open and in came Harry and Ron.

"Wait, why are YOU here?" Ron asked me. Best choice of words when we're about to get eaten, Ron.

"Not right now, Weasley!" I shouted.

Harry tried stunning it, but Hermione explained that they were immune to spells.

I got so scared, so nervous. I didn't know what to do. The sinks and toilets burst, water flowing everywhere. Harry took the opportunity and stuck his wand up the troll's nose. Gross. Ron used the Wingardium Leviosa charm and the troll's club flew out of its hand and fall on its head. The troll was now knocked out.

We looked at each other, silently agreeing that the water pipe blowing up was accidental magic. Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. I held back the urge to vomit on spot.

The professors arrived. Snape made sure that the troll was indeed knocked out and McGonagall asked us what happened.

"Professor, they followed me here. " Hermione said; what was she up to? "I was looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it by myself. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead by now."

I was stunned. I never pegged Hermione to be good at lying. It was noble, yes, but it was also cunning. Who would've thought that both traits could be put at once?

"Well, if that's the case Ms Granger, that's five points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said. She then looked at us. "You three, for defeating a mountain troll, you each get five points for your house."

When she dismissed us, we all headed back to our dorms. Right before I left for the dungeons, I quickly hugged Hermione and Harry. Ron? Uhh, a simple nod was enough.

I love and hate this school. Mostly love.

 **Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I won't be able to update next week since I'll be gone on holiday. There are no computers there so I won't be able to update.**

 **I won't be noting the poll until it closes, because I don't want it to influence my writing.**

 **And please, when you vote, don't throw shade on other votes. It's not going to convince me that your vote is better; it just makes you look a bit vain. Please respect other's opinions.**

 **Pierce's POV:**

Iva has been slipping through Gryffindor and Slytherin. I have no idea how she managed to get into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry and I have been exchanging notes. He suspects that Snape is trying to steal whatever was in the condemned corridor. Apparently he was limping, and it looked like and injury that could have been caused by the giant dog. Ouch.

It was finally Quidditch season; and of course today was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. My first time playing a real match. I wasn't scared… I was just immensely unsure of my safety. Having a biased Gryffindor commenter was not helping in anyway. I've seen Lee Jordan talk about my fellow housemates, and none of the comments were positive.

And now, the match started. I zoomed up and grabbed the quaffle and quickly through it to Flint, who was upfront. He shot and Wood caught it. He through it at a female chaser whose name I can't remember. She threw it to her fellow chaser, but I caught it before it reached him. I saw the chance and threw it into one of the hoops. Wood was too slow to catch. Nice!

"Point for Slytherin." Came Lee's unenthusiastic voice. The least he could do was appreciate when the opposite team scored without cheating. That was fair play!

That girl, the chaser, was really good though. She got plenty of quaffles in, but I was keeping up pretty well. It was now 60-50 for Slytherin.

Flint, being the bastard he is, purposely blocked Harry while he was on the lookout of the snitch. The shock was so bad that Harry almost fell off his broomstick.

There were a lot of boos and cries of fouls among the other houses, while the Slytherins just cackled. I glowered at them. Harry almost an alarming injury, and they were laughing?

After that little fiasco, Harry broom started all weird. It was as if it had a mind of it's own. The Weasley twins tried to help me, but the broom did not give in. If possible, it made matters worse.

Fortunately, Harry was able to gain back control over his broomstick. He dashed down, but tumbled over. I quickly started to fly down. He looked as if he was about puke. Harry coughed, and out came out the snitch.

I just stayed there aghast. Our ten points lead was gone. It was now 200-60 in favor of Gryffindor.

I walked back with my teammates. Flint looked livid, but not at me. He made sign of me to come over and talk to him. He pat my head.

"Not bad, firstie."

It was safe to assume that I was in his good books. Whew.

I was back in the dorms, ready to hit the pillow. Iva slithered in (no pun intended). There was a note around her.

 _'Honestly Iva, how do you get into the Gryffindor Common Room?'_

 _'I have my ways, Master'_ she hissed

The note was from Hermione:

 _"Pierce,_

 _Harry's broom was jinxed during the match. It was Snape; he was muttering something while keeping his eyes on Harry. If you've read the Charms book properly, you will know that to jinx someone, your eyesight has to be focused on that single person._

 _I've set his robes on fire to keep his eyes off of Harry, and the broom went back to functioning normally; proving my point that he really was jinxing it!_

 _Please write back,_

 _Hermione."_

Honestly, I loved Hermione and all; but she doesn't expect me to write back at this time, does she? And she's the one who keeps on sending me notes reminding me to sleep early and wake up early.

I figured she could wait a day. I was beat.

 **Next Day**

Draco was pretty mad with how the match turned out and all. He kept on ranting about how much better I was than that girl, Angela. In some way, I was grateful, but he was only saying that because he wanted to throw shade on Harry.

"Jackson, with how much praise you've gotten over the past time, you should have gotten better than sixty points." Came in Parkinson's unnaturally nasal voice. I was betting big bucks that she glued her nose so that it sounded that way because she couldn't be bothered to pinch it 24/7.

I glared at her, "Honestly, if you were to blame anyone, Parkinson, it would be the seeker. I wasn't the one flying in circles trying to find the snitch and failed."

That shut her up.

"Next year," now it was Malfoy's turn, "I'll be seeker, and we'll be sure to win."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Draco to act cocky. I don't think anyone could be worse than him. Blaise was shaking, trying not to laugh. He failed miserably.

"HAHAHA…. You… You will make… the Slytherin…. Team win?" He gasped between laughs.

Draco's cheek went a slight shade of pink, before sneering and walking away, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

I quickly ran after him, because in all honesty, he was my best friend in Slytherin.

This was sure to be and eventful day.

 **Thank you guys for reading. Please, for the votes, don't mention other ones as if only your one only matters. This is a voting, not the "who has the most convincing reason" contest; because for me, you saying that is as if stating that if your ship does not happen, this story might as well be trash.**

 **I'm sorry if I've offended anyone, but I just had to mention it.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back from the dead! Yay!**

 **Yeah, I'm having a pretty bad week, but I'm getting over it! And rereading your reviews really helps me out. I had a bit of writer's block, so it was hard writing this chapter, and my personal problems were not helping.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Pierce's POV**

Sometimes I wish that I could murder Draco. He had practically begged his dad to allow me to stay at their Manor during Christmas. Of course, they JUST had to owl my mom. I wanted to spend Christmas with her, but she was so happy that I was making friends she basically just shipped me off to the Malfoy's.

"Isn't that great Pierce? We'll be able to play Quidditch if you want. You'll help me practice for Seeker next year, right?" Draco just can't stop talking.

"Hm," was my reply. Couldn't he tell that I didn't want to leave my mo alone for Christmas? At least he was happy. All I could hope for now is that it sounds as fun as he put it.

"Draco, I'll be right back. I have something to do." I excused myself. I was planning on meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library. It wasn't to study; it was just the only place we could hang together without getting as much strange looks.

I paced through the halls, humming whatever tune was stuck at the back of my head. Then it suddenly hit me; I'll have to explain to them why the heck I was hanging with Draco for the holiday.

Knowing Harry, he'd just be a bit disappointed. But the problem wasn't Harry, it was Ron and Hermione. Ron would just love to shove it in my face that I'm a "slimy" Slytherin and Hermione would just be scared to send me any letters since she was terrified of Draco. Brilliant.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Hermione, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Pierce." Harry replied with a grin on his face. "How're your grades keeping up?" Oh right, the grades. Oops?

To be honest, I was doing well in everything (except for History of Magic; how do you even live in that class? I now know why the Professor is a ghost; probably bored himself to death).

"Alright," I answered him. I should probably tell them now.

"I'm spending Christmas at Draco's. I swear; it wasn't my choice." I shot everything out quickly.

Harry's face went to confused to mad. Hermione just had the face she usually had, studying. Ron? He was just being Ron.

"You're spending Christmas with the ferret? I knew you were up to something!"

I scowled at him. How daft could he get?

"Honestly, Weasley, what part of 'not my choice' did you not get?" I sneered. The sneering was contagious; Draco was passing it down to me.

With that, I left. I was not going to have Harry and Ron team up against me. That was the last thing I wanted right now.

I was back in the Slytherin Common Room. I quickly put on my dyslexia glasses and started reading the new chapter from Transfiguration.

Suddenly, Draco burst in. He sat next to me on the couch and then rested his head in my lap. It became our thing. He would just lay his head there, claiming it reminded him of his mother.

Speaking of Draco's mom, she sounded very different from my mom, yet similar. Unlike my mom, she apparently took money as a light thing. But what made her similar to my mother was that she truly did care for Draco.

I smirked. I shut my book and let it fall straight onto Draco's face.

"Ouch! What was that for, Pierce?" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. It may not be such a bad thing to stay at his place for a while.

 **Right, I'm going to end it here… Just kidding!**

 **Christmas**

I take back what I said about having fun here. Well, spending time with Draco was fun, for sure. It was his dad, Lucius that I was weary of. He would always treat me politely, but in a VERY creepy way. He called me 'Mistress' for Pete's sake!

Draco's mom, Narcissa, just took one glance at my shirt and jeans and shook her head. Next thing I knew, I was showered in dresses and jewelry and had to spend about 3 hours everyday getting ready. It was fun for the first few days, but now I just felt like Barbie.

Now, here I was, finally free from the cutesy dresses and fancy hairdos. I was wearing Quidditch equipment because Draco had finally convinced his mom to let me play with him. Honestly, the woman was giving PRINCESS classes (no need to list all the accidents that has happened).

Draco's dad seemed fairly impressed that I've managed to get on the team despite my age.

"Come one, Pierce! Give me a chance at winning!" Draco whined.

Since we were only two, we just played with a quaffle and whoever scored 3 times wins a match. I was currently winning my 6th match.

"I thought you were meant to be a Slytherin! Does sucking in your pride count as a Slytherin quality?" I told him.

That shut him up quickly.

He unsuccessfully tried to cheat. He knocked my broom over, but it just ended in both of us toppling over.

Lucius was watching us, and he did not seem happy that his son was losing to a girl. I was pretty sure Draco would get a lecture on how to cheat properly after my 10th win.

At least it was better than what I've expected.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I've enjoyed writing it. The Poll is always up for those who still want to vote. I've seen a lot of typos in my past writings and I was wondering if one of you could help me reread through them? That would be appreciated, as I am not able to have much time to myself.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pierce's POV**

It was Christmas! I felt bad that I was not able to get Draco and my other friends presents since I was at the Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys kept on insisting that it was fine and not to worry.

Draco obviously received thousands of presents be it from family or friends. Narcissa had given me a gorgeous necklace with a blue Pegasus on it. Lucius was too busy, even on Christmas. I felt bad for Draco, but he acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I received presents from friends too. Blaise had gotten me a book on his favorite Quidditch team, which almost had Draco throw it in the fireplace. Daphne had sent me a whole collection of dresses (which I'll probably never wear, but that were sweet) from a French designer that was highly praised in the wizarding world.

I hadn't gotten anything from Hermione, probably due to the fact that she was terrified of sending anything near Malfoy. Harry? Nothing too.

But Draco had given me an amazing coat; it had soft frizzy white fur covering the entire thing. The zip was silver and I could tell because it glinted off of the light and shined into my eyes. But the best part about it was the Slytherin badge that was carefully sown into the coat itself. It was easily the best present I had gotten so far.

There was one thing, just one, that bothered me. A gift wrapped in blue. There was nothing written on the card apart from one letter: _P_

Who was P? How does he know me? Why is he sending me these things?

I quickly unwrapped the present. It was a pen. And it wasn't one of those cool classy pens; it looked like those cheap ones you get in the supermarket. But for some reason, I was attached to it.

I uncapped the pen. Suddenly a bronze sword materialized out of thin air. It was gorgeous and it felt just right in my hand.

Draco, who was sitting next to me, fell off the couch, completely terrified.

"Holy Merlin, Pierce! Where in Morgana's name did you get that sword?!"

I grinned. Whoever sent me this gift is by far my favorite person.

There seemed to be a name carved on the sword. It was in another language, yet I could make it out.

"Anaklusmos…" I whispered to myself. I turned to Draco, "Riptide."

I turned it back to a pen.

"Draco, this person is sending me awesome gifts, but I don't know who it is."

He just looked at me strangely.

"Why the bloody hell would they send you a sword." He asked, annoyed.

I cringed.

"Really? Bloody hell? You're starting to sound like Weasley." That had his cheeks turn slightly pink.

The rest of the day was spent showing off gifts and such. I wore one of the dresses Daphne got for me (I know I said I wouldn't wear them, but you try saying 'no' to Narcissa) and put on my new coat. Draco promised that he wouldn't say anything to his mom about the sword as long as I let him win once in Quidditch. The key word was once.

Before I knew it, the holidays were over and we were back at Hogwarts.

 **Back to School**

I was glad to be back at school. Wow. I can't believe that there would be a day Pierce Jackson would be saying that. What has the world become?

Daphne skipped over to Draco and I. She hugged me and practically dragged me off, leaving Draco with Pansy freaking Parkinson. I shot him an apologetic smile.

"How was your holiday, Pierce?" Daphne asked.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun beating Draco in Quidditch."

"Well, that's not surprising." A familiar voice joined in the conversation.

"Hi Blaise, good to see you too." I said.

He just raised an eyebrow. Glad to see nobody changed after Christmas. Daphne was still preppy, Draco was still spoilt and Blaise was… Blaise? Yeah, no telling with that guy.

"It was great to see you guys, but I have to go somewhere else for now." I huffed hurriedly. I wanted to see Harry and Hermione.

It took me a while to find them. I don't know why; they were in the library (typical Hermione).

"Hey guys," I grinned and then turned to Ron, "Weasley."

Hermione waved gave me a small smile but quickly covered it up with a frown, and Harry just stayed silent. I'm not even going to comment on Weasley.

"Oh, come on! You guys can't still be mad at me!" I pouted. "I told you I didn't want to go. My mom made me go. You, Weasley, should know how terrifying mothers could be."

Ron actually looked like he understood; which was shocking because that guy can barely get anything under his thick scalp. Then again, I'm one to talk.

"Please?" I looked pleadingly at Hermione. She sighed and nodded. Score 1 for Pierce!

"Harry?" He just looked at me. We had a record breaking staring contest until he finally gave in.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Yay! You're the best guys! I'll see you guys later then!" And with that I left the library.

In the dorms, when everyone was asleep, I kept on playing with my sword. I just couldn't stop staring at it, much less believe that it was mine. Slowly, my mind started drifting elsewhere and I entered the land of dreams.

 **Hey! Sorry for not posting for SUCH a long time! I was struggling with writer's block, but I managed to continue. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review! Poll is still up for those who want to vote. I'll just liked to mention that Drierce (Draco/Pierce) and Pierandrew (Genderbent Percabeth) are in the lead. Who knows? Maybe I'll be making a love triangle!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~EmiJinx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't updated for over a year, I know. And this is the moment I give you an awesome excuse and all, right? Not exactly. Simply said, I was extremely lazy at the age of 14. No worries, now at 15, I miss writing this story so lets get right into the plot… WHOO!**

I made my way towards the library. Maybe I should get my study on… HA! Who was I kidding? Pierce Jackson actually opening a book? No way. I was only going there because I wanted to talk to Hermione. I didn't really get to talk to her and Harry. No point in talking with Weasley, we'd just end up arguing.

Luckily I spotted the girl quite quickly. She was skimming through a bunch of books. Ugh, my head just hurts of actually flipping through those books with my dyslexia. I sat down next to her, grinning.

"Hey 'Mione. What are you doing?"

Hermione raised her head from the book and looked at me. She looked a bit conflicted. What was wrong?

Then Harry and Weasley came in and sat in front of us. Harry smiled politely and Weasley nodded in acknowledgement. As soon as they sat down, Hermione looked at them and finally broke the silence.

"Harry, Ron, can I please tell her." She asked them.

"Of course, she's a friend." Harry answered. Weasley looked conflicted but surprisingly didn't oppose.

"Sure."

I was confused. Were they hiding something from me? I mean, they told me quite a lot already; but the fact that they still held secrets hurt me a bit. Harry took lead and explained everything to me.

He had gotten an invisibility cloak for Christmas, so he could now explore the school without getting caught quite easily. I felt like he was leaving something out, but I'll just hope he'll eventually tell. Then he talked about the Gringotts' break in and how he was there the day something disappeared. He finally came to the conclusion that whatever they were guarding with the three-headed dog (that I have yet to see) was connected to whatever they tried to steal in Gringotts.

I just sat there and didn't say anything. What could I say? They did have a valid point and all, but it does still seem a bit farfetched.

"Thanks for telling me, I guess." I said, "Just, uh, don't pry in too deep and all. And if you ever do need help, I could always help."

And with that, I left. Did I really want to be caught up in all of this?

 **In the dorms past curfew**

I played with the sword, again. I still did not know who gave it to me, or why I could read the strange language at its hilt. Of course, since the girls would freak out with me carrying a weapon around, I was in the boy's dormitories. Specifically Draco and Blaise's dorms.

"As awesome as that sword is, I still want to keep my head, Pierce." Draco whined when I accidentally swooped the sword towards his head.

"Sorry Draco, that was an accident." I apologized.

"You know, Pierce, if you really wanted to practice with that sword, you should probably look for a class and not where I will be sleeping." Blaise spoke up. If they just wanted to get rid of me, they should have just said so. Gosh.

"Fine, I'll leave then." I grunted and left them.

I really didn't want to sleep, or try to sleep after seeing Parkinson's face. So I came up with the brilliant idea of leaving the Common Room to explore a bit more. Because why not? I've been getting detentions left and right for sleeping in classes and not paying attention; what's sneaking out going to do to this poor soul?

Quite honestly, what's the worst that could possibly happen?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I should have stayed…

 **Annnnd done! Thanks for dealing with this story (again) I'm gonna run through all the chapters and correct minor mistakes and where I made the story move too quickly (I was 13 sooooo). Stay tuned for more, I can't promise that it'll come soon cuz High school (yayyy….)**

 **~EmiJinx**


End file.
